


Summer of 69

by TheDevilsPanda1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsPanda1/pseuds/TheDevilsPanda1
Summary: Based off the song, it takes a while before Kara meets Lena, Just FYI. There are other characters in here that I didn't add. Also Kara was adopted by Cat and its all human.





	1. The Lead Up

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fan fiction ever. pls be nice. >w<

It had been an entire week since Kara had walked past the local Five-and-Dime. A week since she strode in making a b-line for the guy behind the counter, asking him how much the guitar in the window was. And in that week Kara had spent every morning and evening, before and after school doing chores and yard work for her adoptive mom and quite neighbors. Every day at school she'd tell her friends how closer she got to her goal, and every time one of them would congratulate her. Some time earlier in the school year Kara's friends were talking about starting a band in the summer. They had all but two positions which Kara could fill, there was Alex on drums, Nia on bass, and Winn on keyboard. All they needed was a guitarist and vocals, and with Kara having the best voice and already knowing the guitar she was the obvious choice. Only problem being she had no guitar, so when she had seen the beautiful blue Gibson Explorer that gave her eyes the run or their money, sitting in the Five- and - Dime window she immediately devoted her time to making the $150 dollars to get it.  
At the end of her last day before summer break, Kara had gone straight to the Five-and-Dime praying that the guitar was still there. She went in heading for the cashier and noticing that it was the same guy from a week ago. "Oh. you'r back." "Yep! And i'm here for the guitar!" He rang her up feeling in a better mood falling victim to Kara Grant's infectious smile and upbeat manner. Kara pays for the instrument " Thank you.." Kara squinting at the small name tag "J'onn. Have a good day!" J'onn bid her good day back, feeling like he might see her later on in life, probably on the news and most likely taking the world by storm.  
Kara met with her friends at Alex's showing off her new beauty. Nia being the first to comment " Daaammmn. it's so blue!" "It's nice. But can it play" Alex's comment dawning realization on Kara that she never properly inspected the damn thing. "Shit. I hope so." "Wait. You didn't even try it out before you bought it?" "I didn't even think about it Nia, I just sorta fell in love with it." "They do say love blinds" and just like that the moment went from baffling to completely awkward by five words and Winn's voice directed towards Kara. Nia thankfully breaks the awkward and brief silence "Well here, come plug it in and try it out." Kara plugs it in and starts playing licks and solos that shes heard in the 80's songs that she listens to daily. She stops playing and looks up, seeing her friends shocked and amused (Alex) faces. Alex gets up from her spot and goes to the kitchen saying " oh yeah. we'll be fine." She grabs her sticks and ushers the others to the garage.  
That's how the summer, and their senior year is spent. Playing covers for the neighborhood, the sheriff even allowing them to randomly perform in the park in the middle of town. It even brings in visitors from the neighboring towns. Eventually Kara starts to write her own songs, tapping into her feelings or just what she sees going on around her, and they are big hits. Everything was great, until it wasn't. The summer after senior year Alex and her girlfriend break up, this causes Alex to move saying she needs space and to find out who she is. Nia and her boyfriend who the band started to call brainy got engaged and soon after also left the small town to go to some high end college. Winn... well Winn just disappeared after Kara had rejected him yet again to go on a date. She kept trying to tell him why but he always just got down and mopey and let abruptly after. Kara spent the first half of that summer sitting in her room, either writing songs or listening to them. Until her mom got fed up and intervened.  
Seeing Kara sit on her bed just listening to music and not doing anything got Cat's blood boiling. She knows Kara is upset about her friends leaving, but she also knows that Kara had got accepted into multiple colleges, some even being known for their top academic achievements. so seeing her daughter sit around and doing nothing finally set her over, because if Kara wasn't going to take advantage of her schooling options, she sure as hell inst going to just sit and mope.  
Kara felt her bed dip and she opened her eyes to see her mom sitting in front of her. 'oh no. that's her "we need to talk"' face. Taking her headphones off she turns all her attention to Cat. "Hey mom, whats up?" trying to put some sweetness on knowing Cat usually warms up to her whenever she actually calls her mom. It didn't work. 'Shit'. " Look, I know you're sad about your friends, but i can't just let you sit in here listening to music for the rest of your life. And if your not going to take advantage of those schools you we're accepted into, then i think you should at least get a job." Kara sighs, " I know, but I don't even know what i want to do. I love music, its apart of me. and now that the band is gone... i'm lost, and I don't have my friends around to ask for help. what do I do?" " Well you could start by getting a job. you can come with me to the news editor in town. oh! don't give me that face! It's fun!" "Yeah, it's fun for you because you actually enjoy news." "No. I enjoy bringing correct news to the people. what about the Drive-in? Lois says they're always looking for help, she and Clark personally train the staff." "Okay. Okay. I'll go down there tomorrow when they open." "Alright... I get it. I'll ease up a bit." Getting off Kara's bed. "Goodnight." "Goodnight mom...love you." "......love you too."


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets a Job and sooner meets Lena. idk, i forgot about summaries, oh well.

At 8:00 Kara woke up and got ready for the day. She took off on her bike towards the Drive-in, getting there at the same time Lois was opening the doors. "Hey Kara! Wow! Look at you! Last time I saw you, you were so small!" “Good morning Mrs. Lane." "Oh, now Kara. Please. Call me Lois. Cat told me you wanted a job?" "U-umm. Yes! Yes, she was worried about me sitting away, so here I am." “hmm, very well. When do you want to start?" “I mean, now is good." "Great! Come on in. We'll do some paperwork and then I can start your training." A good hour later of paperwork and just some catching up Lois gets started on Kara's training. “Well if you get morning shifts you'll be here from 9:30 to 3:00 and the evening shifts run from 3:00 to 10:30. Except on the weekends when its 8:00 to 5:00 and 5:00 to 12:00. on those days you'll be opening or closing with myself or Clark." By noon Kara's training had been completed and Lois told her she could go home and start a full day tomorrow.  
2 weeks in, and everything was going well. It was Saturday and Kara was to open up with Clark, she got there a little early and decided to have a seat. At the sound of screeching tires followed by three loud honks, Kara looked across the street to see a guy hanging out of his car yelling to someone in the house. Not 2 seconds later Kara saw the woman the guy as shouting at. She had dark hair and Kara could tell even from the distance that the woman was quite shorter than herself. Kara could also tell that this woman was very annoyed with the guy that had screeched up and yelled at her to "get in the car." Clark came up to Kara, startling her back to earth and gave her a questioning look. "Oh! Good morning Mr. Kent." "Did Lois not tell you? Your shift was changed with Leslie's yesterday. She's a good enough employee, but I don’t really trust her to be able to handle the Saturday night crowd." "Oh, no. Mrs. Lane never told me.....so I guess I’ll be back at 5:00 then.  
Halfway through her shift a new movie was getting ready to play. her shift lined up with Eve, which was good because they worked well with each other. Splitting the workload between the 2 of them and maneuvering around each other with ease. But Eve recently got a boyfriend, one that didnt care if she was working and took her away from doing said job, so basically Kara was working alone on a busy Saturday night. Kara saw a familiar car pull through and the 2 people she saw this morning got out of it and headed towards her. When they got to the counter Kara was able to notice that she recognized the guy. He went to high school with her. He was in photography; she believed his name was Jake? He took charge and ordered. “We’ll get a medium popcorn and 2 medium Dr. Pepper’s, you want anything else Lena?” “Just some red-vines, thanks James.” Oh that’s his name. Oh well I was close enough. Kara got their stuff and back to their car they went, she turned around to see Eve with Mike and rolled her eyes. As the movie began to start she called out to Eve, “Hey Eve. I’m taking my break. Think you can handle the counter for a bit?” “Oh! Yeah I got it covered, go ahead.” Kara made her way around the back and sat against the wall, the smell of popcorn starting to make her nauseous she had to get some fresh air.  
In James’ car he could tell Lena was upset and started to pry. “Lena, what’s wrong?” “You. You’re what’s wrong.” “Huh?” Lena sighs “James, look. We’re not working; we haven’t for a while now.” “is this because of this morning? Lena I told yo.” “It’s not just this morning, its every morning. And every other time we’re together. You don’t respect me, let alone even look at me anymore. And lets not forget that you’re still hung up on Lucy, which by the way I can see now why she ended things with you. This is our last time together James. I’m done wasting my time on you.” “If that’s how you feel, then maybe we shouldn’t even bother finishing this date.” “Alright.” Lena gets out of James’ car and heads to the bathrooms behind the building. She shoves the door open and collides with another body just inside. “Oh!” they land on the floor with a loud thud! Kara’s hands reacted immediately wrapping themselves protectively around Lena’s back bracing for impact. Looking up, Kara was met with a beautiful face that donned a horrified expression. “OH MY GOD! I-I’m SO sorry. I dint think anyone would be in here, especially right at the door.” “Hey, it’s okay. No one got hurt. I’m fine really.” Kara got up flashing her smile and offering her hand to help Lena up off the floor. “Thanks. You’re sure your okay?” “Yeah I’m fine. Trust me that’s not the first, nor will it be the last time that I’ve fallen on this floor.” Her comment bringing a smile to Lena’s face. “Oh? Under these same circumstances? Or....” “What? Oh! No. Usually when I’m mopping.” “Ah. I’m Lena by the way.” “Kara. Nice to meet you. So...are you alright?” “I’m fine I guess.” “Hm, want to talk about it? I’m a great listener you know.” Kara said with her blinding smile in place. “Oh no. I couldn’t you’re working and all anyway. It was nice to meet you Kara.”


	3. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still learning summaries, i keep forgetting about them.

Kara had Sunday off and decided that she would go to the park to write some new songs. She locked up her bike and headed to her favorite tree, it still had her and her friends initials engraved on it like they did it yesterday and not 5 years ago before they started high school. Whenever Kara starts to miss her friends a little extra she takes some time to go to the tree and just remember all their times together, it’s made some great songs in the past. Not that shed play THOSE songs or anyone, those were for her. She sat down at the tree by the initials and put her headphones on. Tapping along to some beats that she had already put together she started to find some lyrics. She was going strong when all of a sudden she was hit in the face, HARD. Instantly putting her hands up to her face and groaning as she felt the pain throb through her nose and up towards the middle of her head. She had never been more thankful for putting contacts in that morning.  
She could hear the many shouts that were headed her way but paid them no attention. She pulled her hands away from her face and looked at them, groaning again as she saw blood covering her palms and fingers. A body plopped down in front of her and said body grabbed her face, forcing her to look up. “OH MY GOD! Are you okay? Jesus that’s a lot of blood!" of course Kara herd nothing that was being said to her because when she looked up she was met with striking green eyes that she was sure could peer into her soul I they tried, only coming back to reality when a hand was waved in her face. "Hey!? Can you hear me?" "Huh? Oh! Yeah. I’m fine." "You most definitely are not fine. You were just hit in the face by a soccer ball, you're nose is still bleeding! Nope, nuh uh. I’m taking you to the closest doctor." "Fine, if you insist. Dr. Lane is just a couple streets up." "Okay, come on. Can you stand?" "I think so." Kara was able to stand but the moment she tried to move she almost fell back to the ground, only being caught by Lena who put her arm around Kara's waist and forcing her to put an arm around her neck. She called out to friends "Sam! We’re done; I think we’ve done enough damage for today. I’ll talk to you soon okay? I’m going to take Kara to the doctor." walking up to Lean and Kara "okay; I’m holding you to that talking soon, good lord! I’m so sorry. Lena that’s a lot of blood! Call me to let me know if she’s okay." "I know, and I will. Now I’ve got to go."  
Lena helps Kara into her car and hops into the driver seat. She pulls out of her spot and heads to dr. lane, feeling eyes on her she glances over at Kara making eye contact and seeing her smile. "How could you possibly be smiling right now?!" “I was just thinking." "About what?" "About how we've got to stop meeting like this. i mean yesterday you knocked me down in the bathroom, and today you just flat out hit me in the face." Lena started to apologize again or everything, but looking over she can see Kara laughing. "I don’t know, every time you get hurt we spend some extra time together, maybe these meetings shouldn’t end." that statement making Kara eel bold "well, I you wanted tgo spend time with all you had to do was ask, you do know where i work." "Hm. I suppose I do. Now did you say Doctor Lane earlier? As in like Lucy Lane?" "Yeah. Why? You know her?" "Not exactly. She’s the ex of my ex." "Ah. Wait her ex is James though. Is that what happened the other night? Oh my god! Did he dump you?!" "Yes that’s what was wrong but he didn’t dump me, I dumped him." "Oh. That makes sense. He’s always been dickish." "Yeah. I guess he was, i think in the beginning I just went out with him because i thought no one else would. He was great and all, but after the first the month he started to show his true colors. He stopped looking at me, didn’t respect me or the things i wanted to do. Like, I wanted to go to the museum that opened up in the next town over, but we ended up going to his friends’ house so he could get drunk." "Oh. I’m sorry. Now i know that not only is James a dick but he's completely stupid and idiotic. Anyone who would rather not be alone with you clearly has something fucked up going on in their head." "Oh! We’re here!" Kara got of the car quickly before Lena could comment on anything she just said. But being too quick she had to lean on the car and grip the mirror, Lena appeared instantly by her side resuming their position from the park to make it inside.  
Hearing the door Lucy makes her way to the front desk, instantly seeing Kara covered in blood. "Kara! What the hell! Can’t you go a week without coming to me covered in blood?" "Hey Lucy. To be fair it's not my fault this time." "What happened?" that’s when Lucy looks over to Lena for an explanation while she cleans up Kara. "Well, I was in the park with some friends playing some soccer. I kicked the ball hard and at a weird angle when i looked up i seen it hit Kara straight in the face. But I didn’t think I kicked that hard!" "Oh don’t worry about her, she’s a heavy bleeder. I once saw her get a paper cut, that thing bled for 2 days. She’s to dangerous or herself sometimes." "Hey! I am not! And Lena this is not your fault." "Kara, you broke your leg riding Alex’s scooter freshman year." Kara pouted at Lucy’s facts being thrown at her. "So have you guys known each other a long time then?" "Oh yeah. Went to high school with her." "But how are you a doctor so early on?" "I took classes all throughout high school to speed up the process." "Oh! Smart." "Yeah. Not as smart as Kara though. Alright Kara, looks like i was able to stop the bleeding faster this time! You might have a slight concussion, I don’t want you dozing off for at least 4 hours, and you might be a little wobbly the rest of the day if you move too quickly. Is your mom back in town yet?" "no, she doesn’t et back till Thursday." "Well, do you have anyone you can stay with to look after you for the night?" "No, you know they all left." "I know Kara, I’m sorry." "Hey you can stay with me tonight. If you'd like of course. It is my fault you’re in this position. Plus I live right in front the drive-in I you have to work tomorrow." "Are you sure? I won’t be opposing?" "Of course I’m sure, and besides it’s just me in the house or a while. Mother had to deal with my estranged brother." “Great so that’s all settled, here you go Kara." "What’s this?" "Just some extra strength Tylenol or your pain. I would like you to wait to take that till after you eat though, it has the possibility of making you nausea's so just taking some precautions." "Oh okay. Thanks Lucy. I’ll try to not come back with any injuries." "Bye Kara. Bye Lena."


	4. The Night After

Back in Lena's car Kara was the first to speak, "so, you sure you’re okay with me staying with you?" "If I wasn't sure, I wouldn’t have offered. So should we get something to take back to my place or eat out?" "Well, my bike is still at the park and there’s a diner across the street from it. We could eat there." "Oh okay. I’m sure I can get your bike in here, I might have to put the back seats down, but it'll fit." Lena pulls up to the bike and Kara starts to get out, Lena stops with a firm hand wrapped around Kara’s wrist. "Don't, I’ll get it." getting out of her car Lena puts her back seats down and takes Kara's bike lock keys from her. She easily gets the bike unlocked and hoisted in her car. "There all settled." "Thanks. Hey... I was thinking that maybe we could get our food from the diner to go?" "Of course, do you get food from there often?" "Oh yeah. My mom gave them a great review that led all the visitors and even some locals to the new place. Now they let me take any food home and even give me some of their baked goods left over from the night." "Well that’s convenient." Kara nods in agreement.  
An hour later Lena pulls into her driveway, looking over at Kara she can see that she is in pain. "Hey? You okay? What’s wrong?" "Nothing, Nothing. Just my headache." "I knew we should’ve eaten there." "No, no. I’m fine, just needed to eat and take that damn Tylenol." "Okay, just wait here till i come around to help you." Lena hops out and quickly makes her way to Kara's side; she opens the door and takes the food bag. She takes a step back to let Kara slide out and she wraps her arm around her waist when Kara's feet both land on solid ground. "Lena I’m fine." Kara says with a slight chuckle but not removing Lena’s arm, only wrapping her own arm around Lena's shoulders instead. "Mmhmm, sure you are." they make it to Lena’s door and she unlocks it and pushes it open with her foot. She leads Kara inside kicking the door shut behind them and takes her to the couch in the spacious living room. She removes herself from Kara and sets the food down on the kitchen counter. Kara leans against the couch and looks around the room. Something soft and fuzzy rubs against her legs startling a scream from her throat on instinct and making her fall to the ground. "AGH" Lena came running back into the room from locking the door they came in through. She sees Kara on the floor, her back against the couch, hand on chest to no doubt settle her racing heart, and face as red as a tomato. that when the stealthy creature made itself known to Lena by climbing up her side, only to stop at her shoulders. "Ah, I see you’ve met Salem. Sorry. I should’ve told you about him." "Yeah, we've met. It’s okay, he just startled me a little, that’s all." getting up of the floor Kara made her way to the kitchen where the food was set. She sat herself down in one of the stools and Salem jumped off Lena’s shoulder and rubbed up against Kara’s offered hands."He's so cute!" "Yeah. My little fur baby, he's an ass but I love him."  
They made themselves comfortable on the couch the food settled in front of them and Lost Girl playing on the TV. "So, you seem to have a lot of family friends out here.” “Oh yeah. We moved out here when I was 13, the grants had just adopted me. But mom’s then husband cheated, wanted to move back to the city, and take me with him. It was huge ordeal and the long time locals around here stood at our side, helped us get through those difficult times." "I’m sorry. That he tried to take you I mean." "I’m not. We wouldn’t have made all these friends if he hadn't. At least something good came from that disaster of a man." Lena nodded her head and turned to look back at the TV. They finish eating and Lena grabs their empty plates. "I’m going to put these in the sink and get you some clothes to change into for the night." "Okay. Thank you." Lena sets the plates in the sink grabs 2 waters and sets them down in front of Kara and her seat. She heads upstairs and rummages through her dresser. She settles on a large black t-shirt with a bat on it that falls off her shoulder and matching black shorts that hide under said shirt. She grabs another black shirt that is too long for herself that has a demon on the front; she matches it with the red and black demon pants that should be long enough for Kara to wear comfortably.  
Kara sits on the couch when she sees Lena come into view from the stairs. As Lena comes into full view Kara’s breathe hitches and her heart beats faster, her face instantly turning red. "I left you some clothes on my bed the bathroom is right across from my bedroom." "O-okay. Thank you." Kara manages to squeak out before making her way upstairs. Lena grabs her water and chugs it down. She picks up Kara’s half bottle turns the TV. Off, throws the empty bottle away and grabs 2 new waters from the ride and makes way upstairs again. She hears the shower going as she goes to her bedroom. She sets her new water on her nightstand and sets Kara’s bottles on the other. She turns the TV. on and settles on top o the covers. Reaching into the drawer o the nightstand she pulls out mini Reese’s cups and a package of red vines. She puts lost girl back on when she hears the bathroom door open and Kara strides out in the shirt that Lena had left out for her. Kara was holding the pants and looked at Lena "um, I’m a little warm actually. Do you have some shorts instead of these that I could borrow?" "Oh sure." Lena gets up and heads back to the dresser; she takes out a red pair of plain boys boxers and hands them to Kara. Kara takes them and hands Lena the pants, she turns around and olds the pants and puts them back in the drawer. "So... um. Is this where I’ll be sleeping?" "Yes. I figured if you get up at some point in the night and fall down I should be close by to help. So we're sharing this bed." "okay." they settle into the sheets and Lena opens the candy she brought out of her stash. “So, question." "Hm?" “How long have you been here?” “Just a couple of months really. I graduated from school early and my mother believed the town life would be good for us for a while. Why?” “I was just curious because I’ve never seen you at the school, but you were dating James so.” “Oh, I met James at the lake. He was taking pictures and I decided to start up conversation. Little did I know how terrible he was.” “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring him up.” “It’s okay, what about you? Are you dating anyone?” “Nah. I’m not into guys, and the girls around here aren’t really my type.” “So I thought.” Kara said under her breathe to which Lena heard. “So you thought? What’s that mean exactly?” confidence rising within Kara “Well, let’s just say I recently met someone who I can’t seem to stop thinking about.” She says with a wide smile looking into Lena’s eyes “Hm. And does this person seem to always injure you when you meet?” Kara’s smile widens and she laughs “Yeah, I’m pretty sure she’s out to kill me.” Lena has a small smile forming. “I promise, I’m not out to kill you.” 2 seasons of Lost Girl later they decide to call it a night. They face opposite each other with their backs towards the middle of the bed. At some point in the night Kara rolls onto her back and soon after Lena unconsciously rolls to her other side cuddling up to Kara, resting her head on her chest, wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist and tangling their legs. Salem takes residence on Kara under Lena’s head feeling content and lowly purring.


	5. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date  
<“But it was my fault and I feel awful about it.” “If you feel that bad maybe you could make it up to me.” “Oh? And how do you think I should do that?” “Go on a date with me.”>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might not be able to update next week. took a pretty bad fall and now have to keep foot elevated or a couple of days. probably wont have the next chapter done.

Kara wakes up feeling pressure on her chest and a slight vibration on her ribs. She opens her eyes looks down to see Lena and Salem looking quite content and she can’t help but smile down at them. She figured she’d save herself the embarrassment and decided to close her eyes to resume sleeping, letting Lena wake up and untangle herself from Kara. Lena heads to the kitchen gives Salem his food and start the coffee. She heads back upstairs and grabs a shower. Hearing the water turn on Kara gets up and down to where Lena started the coffee. She finds 2 mugs and sets them down by the maker. She pets Salem as the coffee finishes, she makes her cup and sits on the couch. Lena heads back down in her day clothes and settles in next to Kara with her coffee. “So, do you have work today?” “Yeah, thankfully not until later though, I got the night shift.” Lena smiles at her and they fall into awkward silence finishing their coffee. Salem comes up and falls into Kara’s lap. “He seems to really like you. He doesn’t like many people. He clawed my mother when she tried to pick him up even.” “Wow. Well I’m glad he likes me, I kinda like him too. Thanks for letting me stay the night Lena.” “Of course! I’m sorry that it was through unfortunate circumstances.” “Oh don’t be sorry, something drastic was bound to happen to me, it had been almost a week since something bad happened. I am very accident prone.” “But it was my fault and I feel awful about it.” “If you feel that bad maybe you could make it up to me.” “Oh? And how do you think I should do that?” “Go on a date with me.” Lena stares at Kara for a moment, searching her eyes for any signs of joking. She found none. “You’re serious?” “Very.” Lena gives a hesitant “Okay”  
The next day Kara had the morning shit at work. She got there early and ran across the street to Lena's front door. She placed a box down in front and ran the doorbell, running straight back to the drive-in to watch through the concessions window. She watched as Lena opened the door and pick up the box after looking around confused. Lena opened the box and smiled widely, Kara had neatly folded the sleepwear that Lena let her borrow and had a note placed on top.  
_Thank you for letting me stay and borrow your clothes, I’m off on Friday ill pick you up at 5:00, have a swimsuit but also wear something warm and comfortable. Don't ask just trust me. ;p_  
Friday showed up and Kara had been feeling giddy all week, she was glad Cat was gone for another week otherwise she'd have been interrogated the whole day as she sped through her room tossing her clothes this way and that. She told Lena to wear something warm and comfortable, which meant she had to as well, and she was cursing herself out or it. 4:30 rolled around and Kara had finished drying her hair, she settled on her dark red bikini, well the top fit like a sports bra and the bottom looked like they could be small boxers but damn it she knew she looked hot in it. The bottoms sit low on her hips revealing the ‘v’ under her many abs, and the top being for swimming was a little tight pushing her breasts a little higher than normal. She threw on her Brown U hoody on and a pair of black form fitting sweats. On her way out she grabs her keys and her Skidmore college hoody for Lena just in case.  
Kara pulls up to Lena's house at 4:55, she rings the bell 4:58. When Lena opens the door, she smiles up at Kara and looks at the clock by the door. "Wow, perfect timing." "Yep, didn’t want to be late, but give you time to prepare." "Prepare?" she chuckles lightly "And what exactly am i preparing for?" "Nope. That’s a surprise. All I’ll tell you is that where we're going is a little out o town." "Hmm. Very well, a girl had to try. Let me just grab my keys." "Okay" Lena stepped back outside closing and locking the door behind her. Kara took her hand and she couldn’t help but notice how soft and warm it was and how well their hands fit together almost like puzzle pieces. Kara led her to her car and opened the door for her. "Thank you." Kara walked to the other side got in, and started driving to their destination."I didn't know you had a car." "Technically it’s my mom's, she lets me use it when she’s out of town." "How come you’ve been riding your bike all week then?" "It’s my daily exercise" Kara takes that moment to look over at Lena and smile at her. Lena looks out the window and takes in their surroundings. It’s pretty bare outside but up ahead a little bit there’s the beginning of a small forest. Kara pulls off onto a small dirt road and parks on a shoulder of the road. She gets out and opens the door for Lena, pops the trunk and grabs a large basket and 2 large beach towels. She turns around locks the car and grabs Lena's hand.  
"It’s not fancy or anything I know, but it’s rarely used anymore considering all the ones who know about it have left town." They enter a clearing and Lena's eyes go wide. In front of them was a waterfall and a large water clearing perfect for swimming. "It tends to get cold up here but with it only being 5:30 the water should still be warm for another hour or 2." Kara lets go o Lena's hand and starts to make their picnic area. "It’s beautiful." She helps Kara place the towels on the ground and they both sit down on it. Lena looks at Kara a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised in questioning and Kara's heart stutters on itself. "This was the best date i could think of." "It’s wonderful really. I won’t lie when you first asked me on a date I thought you were joking. I still thought it was a joke when you picked me up. But seeing this place and seeing everything you’ve put together, I want you to know this date is as real to me as it is to you." Kara smiles at her "i never joke about going on a date with a beautiful woman." Lena looks away with a small blush warming her cheeks. "So what’s in the basket?" "Oh! I brought a couple of waters along with some wine. I made some sandwiches and a giant ass fruit plate. I didn’t know what you liked so i just packed it all, along with some chocolate and caramel of course." Lena smile again at Kara "Thank you."  
After they eat they decide to go for a swim. Kara gets up first stripping off her sweater and sweats setting them down by the sweater she had brought for Lena. Lena seeing Kara this way for the first time had a brain shortage, her eyes travelling down from Kara’s eyes noticing the way her breasts are pushed up slightly, going lower eyes widening counting abs 1.2. 3.4. 5.6. Her eyes reaching and stopping at the 'v' above Kara's swim bottoms. Swallowing hard she looks away and starts to undress herself. Kara watches unashamedly tracing her eyes over Lena's dark purple almost black bikini, watching her as she bends over to get her pants off her legs. Only blushing when she realizes Lena is looking at her a smirk in place and giving her a knowing look that screams _you’ve just been caught._ Kara clears her throat "so. We have 2 choices; we can just walk on in. Or, jump from the top." she point to the top of the waterfall Lena can see an edge away from the flow of the waterfall and above the water that looks the deepest. "For what it's worth, it's completely safe. I’ve done it countless of times. And crazily enough no accidents on those days." "Alright. Let’s do it. I’ll jump it." Kara grins and leads Lena up the path that leads to the top. It’s a pretty short but steep hike, they reach the top and Lena approaches the edge carefully. Kara sees the apprehension and ear in Lena's eyes "we can jump together? I’ll even hold your hand." that gives fire to Lena's eyes. "No I’m good." with that Lena jumps right off the edge smirking at Kara right before falling off the edge. Kara watches her go down and splash in the water. When she sees Lena reappear away from the splash zone Kara takes a running start and leaps of the cliff, belting out a ridiculously loud and happy scream as she pummels to the water. She pops back up right next to Lena wrapping her arms around her waist and spinning them around cackling like a maniac, which in turn makes Lena laugh and she wraps her own arms around Kara's neck. "OH MY GOD! It’s been so long since I’ve done that; I forgot what a rush it was." Lena stifling her laughter "I’ll admit it was really fun." they have a moment o silence just staring and smiling at each other, Lena hugs Kara closer to her, releasing a content sigh. "Thank you. For bringing me here I mean. I don’t know what I expected but it certainly wasn’t this. I’ve enjoyed myself immensely out here with you. Although, you did set the bar pretty high for me to top." "So does that mean there’s another date in my future?" "definitely." they swim together a little more until "you know, I didn’t peg you for a top." Lena pushes away from a smiling Kara with fake disgust. "Shut up." they swim back to their picnic area and dry off, putting their clothes back on. Kara sees Lena shiver as she sits in the grassy area. "I told you to pack warm." "I know! I forgot my jacket on the couch." "Well, it’s a good thing I brought an extra one." Lena puts on the sweater, she takes in the Kara smell it puts off, and she sits next to a sprawled out Kara. Kara looks up at her and opens her arms "come on." Lena takes the invitation and lies down in Kara’s arms. Wrapping both of hers around Kara's waist as Kara wraps one around Lena's back and places the other under her head. They were like that or a while, watching the stars and feeling the others warmth. Lena didn’t get home till after 11, but she had the best night’s sleep she’s had in a long time, and her dreams were filled with a certain blonde.


	6. College Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after a couple more dates  
Kara was rushing around her room and house cleaning when she ran into her mom. "Goodness! Slow down Kara." "Sorry mom!" she recovered and continued down the hall with Cat in tail. "What’s going on? You’ve been running around the house like a madman." "I gotta make sure the house is clean, Lena's coming over we decided to have a movie date here." "Another date?! Wow, that’s what? The 6th one? You must really like her!" Kara stopped and looked at Cat with a huge smile on her face "I do."

Kara was rushing around her room and house cleaning when she ran into her mom. "Goodness! Slow down Kara." "Sorry mom!" she recovered and continued down the hall with Cat in tail. "What’s going on? You’ve been running around the house like a madman." "I gotta make sure the house is clean, Lena's coming over we decided to have a movie date here." "Another date?! Wow, that’s what? The 6th one? You must really like her!" Kara stopped and looked at Cat with a huge smile on her face "I do."

Lena walked up to Kara's door and knocked, she some screaming from the other side. The door opened to reveal Cat Grant. "Well, well. You must be Lena." "Hello Ms. Grant, it’s nice to finally meet you." "Please, call me Cat. it’s good to meet you as well, Kara should be down in sec. I on the other hand am on my way out. Kara honey! I’m leaving!" Kara came running down the stairs she smiled at Lena and gave her mom a hug. "Oh! I almost forgot, some packages came for you earlier." "Okay, bye mom, love you." "Love you too; I’ll see you in a week."

Kara led Lena to the kitchen where she went to pull the pizza out o the oven. "So what you get?" "I didn’t order anything so it’s probably just stuff and letters from universities." "Wait, you get stuff and letters from colleges, yet you haven't actually gone?" "Well, I only applied to them because it was required when I was in high school. When I got the acceptance letters I had originally thought I’d be in the band my friends and I formed so." "Well what about now? What’s stopping you this time?" Kara walked up to Lena and hugged her "I just started to be happy after all my friends left. I couldn’t leave now." "I’d go with you." Lena looked at the packages reading where they were from, one peaked her interest. "You know Brown has a pretty good science program and a music program for you." "You’re serious?" "Of course." Kara kissed Lena and moved to finish their movie preparations.

After the movie Lena went home and researched the colleges she remembered from Kara’s. She sent in applications to a few of them and went to bed. Lena and Kara were snuggled on the couch finishing their Lost Girl series when the doorbell rang. Lena got up and answered the door as Kara paused the show. The door revealed a mailman with a couple packages and Lena signed for them. She took the items back to where Kara was and sat in her lap. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and looked over her shoulder. “What’s all that?” “Remember when I told you I’d go with you to college?” “Yeah” “well, that night I applied to a few that remembered from your packages. That was 7 weeks ago.” “Well what are you waiting for? Open them.”

Lena and Kara had everything packed and ready to go. Cat and Lillian split the cost to get a large moving truck to put both girls stuff in. Cat drove the truck while Lena drove herself and Kara following the truck to Brown U. They had also found that they were lucky enough to be in the same dorm hall. Lena’s room was just a few doors down from Kara’s. Their schedules were similar as well, both deciding to get the mandatory classes out of the way first. The only classes that were different were Kara’s music theory class and Lena’s extra science class.

Their dorms were set, they met their roommates, and bid their mothers goodbye. Lena’s roommate had left so they took that time set up Lena’s TV and DVD player. Lena’s birthday was coming up; it was in the middle of their 2 week break. Kara wanted to get her something nice, so she decided to get a part time job at the closest movie theater; already having experience they hired her on the spot. Her shifts were on time with Lena’s science classes so she wouldn’t suspect a thing.

Kara and Lena were back home and it was Lena’s birthday. Kara had showed up to Lena’s home to pick her up and took her to the park. “What are we doing here? Reliving the times I physically hurt you?” “God. Lena, no. I brought you here because I want to show you something.” Kara led Lena to a tree and sat down in front of it. Lena followed suit and sat next to Kara. “This tree was the meeting spot for my friends and I for many years. We even carved our initials in it, I always saw it as a way to prove that were always together even when we're not.” Lena finally tore her gaze from Kara to look at the tree, tracing the initials stopping on Kara’s and looking back at her with a confused expression. Kara looked at her and smiled, pulling a pocket knife out and handing it over to Lena. “I want you to add yours.” “Kara. I can’t do that; this was for you and your friends.” “Didn’t you hear me? This was a symbol of our connections, and in case you haven’t noticed they left. But you? You stayed with me even when I was changing.” Lena took the knife and put her initials under Kara’s and looked back up at Kara “you realize this means you can’t get rid of me now right?” “I would never want to get rid of you.” She took Lena back home to get ready while she got ready herself for dinner. It was them, Cat, and Lillian sitting at a table eating and chatting. They talked about school and how their moms lives were going. They stayed there for a while after eating and Kara decided that was the perfect time to give her gift. “Well I know you don’t wear much jewelry but I thought you’d like them.” She handed Lena a small box that contained small silver loop earrings. “I love them Kara, thank you.” “I, um, also got you something else.” She dug out an envelope and Lena looked at her hesitantly. She opened it up to reveal 2 plane tickets to Ireland and 2 tickets to the science convention that was happening there. “I know you really like the science industry and I remembered you mentioning how much you love Ireland, so when I saw that there was a science convention going on out there I instantly knew we’d be going.” Lena put the tickets back in the envelope and placed it on the table. She reached up and pulled Kara’s face to hers and kissed her passionately. When Kara pulled away she saw the happy tears falling down Lena’s face. She wiped them away and spoke, “we leave Tuesday, and I’ve already talked to all of our professors. Well be in Ireland for a whole week.” there was a long pause as Lena just looked at her. “...I love you.” Kara then had the biggest and goofiest smile forming on her face. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might at another chapter in the future with Kara and Lena reuniting with the band. but i might not. don't get your hopes up is all i'm saying.


End file.
